Grumpy
|enemies = Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Butch|likes = Being played with, children, his friends, acting tough|dislikes = Jack Cat, not being played with, Matthew growing up (formerly), not being with Matthew, disrespect, Butch, danger, loud noises, immature behavior|powers = Speed|weapons = Brain Antenna|fate = Moves out of the attic and into the basement, where he can be closer to Matthew and the gang}}'''Grumpy '''is one of Matthew's stuffed animals and one of the major characters in the Black Lion franchise. Background Grumpy was given to Matthew by Robert and Giselle Wooten along with Braveheart and the others. Matthew enjoyed playing with Grumpy and the other Care Bear Stuffed Animals as a child. After Robert and Giselle's death, Matthew and Charles moved to a house close to the woods for 13 years until they moved into a mansion after Wolfgang's death. Grumpy was brought to life along with the other toys with the help of Matthew's invention, the Brain Antenna. With the brain antenna on Grumpy and the other toys, they were closer to the gang. However, they had to keep the invention and the toys a secret because if the secret was exposed, people would exploit Grumpy and the other toys. The secret got out when Butch saw Braveheart at school. He convinced Matthew to show him how the Brain Antenna works and he won't tell the school. The experiment lead to disaster and Butch told his gang about the Brain Antenna. They stole the Brain Antenna blueprints and made some modifications to it. When they tried it out on some electronics they became monsters seeking energy from humans. Luckily, the gang was able to defeat and destroy the electronic monsters. Butch and his gang were arrested for causing the monster attack and Matthew deactivated the Brain Antenna and placed Grumpy and the other toys in the attic to keep them from causing any more chaos. Personality Grumpy is based off the Care Bear Stuffed Animal from the Care Bear franchise. He is truly grumpy and rarely happy. In the cartoon series and sometimes in the films, he can be extremely rude, antagonistic, and irate. Grumpy can a tense relationship with the other toys. He can be annoyed with Braveheart's bossiness, Loyal's oversensitivity, Champ's arrogance, and Bright Heart's clumsiness. However, he does respect and loves very much. While being very stubborn, Grumpy has a sympathetic side for his owner, Matthew. He also show a compassionate side for the other toys as well. Grumpy has a strong dislike, fear, and distrust of villains or just people who oppose his friends and family. He act violent and aggressive towards them. He only does that because he cares for his friends. Like all of the toys, they show a compassionate and sympathetic side for Matthew. Grumpy strongly loves Matthew and does everything he can to make sure he's happy and safe. Grumpy is also paranoid because when Matthew and Braveheart are gone, he can take the other toys into Matthew's bedroom, lock the doors and create a barricade to keep his friends safe. He also does that because he care about his friends. Physical Appearance Grumpy is a small stuffed blue bear. Just like the Care Bear version of him, he has a cloud with raindrops on his belly. He has a white muzzle and underbelly. Appearances The Black Lion Grumpy is seen in the first movie as an ordinary toy since this is before Matthew made the Brain Antenna. After Wolfgang's death, Grumpy was taken to the Wooten Mansion along with Braveheart and the others. Toy Tale Right after Matthew and Charles leaves the mansion for the beach, Adam and the others spend the afternoon relaxing. Meanwhile, in the attic, Braveheart used a cinderblock to break free of the attic. His attempt worked and after revealing himself to Adam and his brothers in the movie room, Grumpy and the other toys appeared. He and the other toys learned that Matthew was at the beach, so the toys made an attempt to go over and reunite with Matthew. Adam quickly stopped them to tell them that Matthew's archenemy, Professor Jack Cat will kidnap them if he has the chance. Along with the other toys, Grumpy was surprised that Matthew had an archenemy. While Adam and the others were fixing the attic, Grumpy and the others were looking at a picture of Matthew graduating middle school. Along with the other toys, Grumpy was both sad and disappointed that Matthew was growing up because he and the other toys won't be close to each other anymore. Suddenly, Jackie and Stinky kidnapped Grumpy and the other toys and silently left the house. Once Matthew and Charles returned from the beach, they quickly dashed to Jack Cat's lair. Grumpy was delighted to see Matthew but Jack Cat activated the mind-control machine and the toys became mindless zombies. The machine was too powerful and Matthew knew how to destroy the machine and save his friends. He started reminiscing all the good times with his toys. The good memories were strong enough to cause the mind-control device to short circuit and explode. Jack Cat and his minions were captured and Grumpy and the others were reunited with Matthew. He decided to move Grumpy and the other toys to the basement, so they would be closer to him, much to Grumpy's amusement and sheer happiness. The Black Lion 2 In the beginning of the film, Grumpy is seen with the other toys when Matthew was getting ready for school. Grumpy wasn't seen again until Matthew returned home watching the game with Adam and the others. He didn't go with the gang when Matthew needed help defeating Wolfsbane. Although, he was seen dancing with the gang when Matthew and Charles were adopted into the Mastiff family. Return to the Present Grumpy becomes in charge of the toys when Braveheart stowaways in the time machine to help Future Matthew and the others defeat Future Butch. He immediately moves the toys into Matthew's room and barricades the door. He isn't seen again for the rest of the film. Draw It Grumpy is only seen at the beginning of the film and isn't seen again. Animal Planet Grumpy is seen at the beginning of the movie, when the gang returns from Animal Town and he isn't seen again for the rest of the film. Video Game Life Grumpy is only seen at the beginning of the film and isn't seen again. The Karate Boy Grumpy is seen at Matthew's karate competition and he isn't seen again until Matthew defeats Master Doom and saves China. He is last seen enjoying the fire dance and cheers for them after the show ends. The North Wooten Grumpy is seen at the beginning, when Matthew returns home with Classified, Corporal, Eva, and Short Fuse to make an antidote and he is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony after Professor Whiskers' death. The Fox and the Pooch Grumpy is seen in different scenes of the film along with the other toys who make other minor appearances. The Black Lion Grumpy mostly serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Bears Category:Males Category:Toys Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Objects Category:Care Bears Category:The Black Lion characters based on real life toys Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:Transformed characters Category:Forest animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed characters